


Федор, сын Алексеев

by ADent



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существует версия, что Басмановы "сгинули в опале" в одном из монастырей.<br/>Ни на какую историческую достоверность автор не претендует</p>
            </blockquote>





	Федор, сын Алексеев

***   
Мог бы, конечно, и за сабельку напоследок, окропить одежу в крови тех, с кем вчера еще на пиру чашу подымал – да к чему оно? Чтоб заломали да потащили, аки собаку позорную? Нет уж. Одно осталось теперь – надменность да гордость спесивая, таким пусть и запомнят товарищи бывшие. Что-то опосля стараний Малютиных останется… 

\- Ведите, - молвил спокойно, взором наглым рожи, перекошенные торжеством злобным, пронзивши. 

Ишь, засмущались, глазки-то прячут…   
Кромешнички. 

Одно страшно: сыны малолетние совсем, что с ними-то станется…   
Только, ежели и увидит кто страх Федоров, так уж не собаки сии, что вломилися в дом середь ночи; не могли, видно, до зари дотерпеть. 

\- Ведите. 

И сам-первый и пошел, плечом презрительно старшого оттолкнувши. 

***   
Сколько дней прошло? Ночей сколько?   
Да полно, жив ли еще, иль не заметил за мукою, как утащили диаволы во геену огненную?   
А коли так, то, выходит, и Малюте срок приспел, ибо одно только и помнится ясно – усмешка пса рыжего щербатая.   
Ишь, и тут не пропал, дослужился до звания демонского…   
А Федору, выходит, на дыбе корчится, во веки веков, аминь. 

А раз во веки веков, так чего ж и не покуражиться малость, а то больно радостен Малюта, больно уж рожа довольная, хоть и заплыли очи – а и такими глядеть тошно. 

\- Чего ж выслужить ищешь, собака? – горло дерет отчаянно, язык едва во рту ворочается. 

А все ж, перекосило Гришеньку, скривился, родимый, скукожился. 

\- Не твоя, Федюша, печаль, - аж пропел. 

 

…Нет пределу боли телесной, нет конца-краю туману кровавому, что застил теперь свет белый. Не устанет рот извергать крики отчаянны, не иссохнут слезы горячие, прожгут до кости самой кожу белую.   
Во веки веков, аминь. 

***   
Засмеяться бы, да не можется; воздеть бы руки, лицо закрывши, да не подымаются; встать бы, плечи гордо расправивши – да не держат ноги, только и можно, что валяться на полу каменном, носок сапога царского разглядывать. 

Все лучше, чем на батюшку. Все лучше, чем видеть, что сотворили с воеводою гордым, царедворцем лукавым. С тем, кто за семейство свое радел без просыпу, а прежде всего - за сына любимого, за Федора, за того, кто, пытки злой не вынеся, не на одного себя наговорил. 

Уж лучше на царя, что глядит сверху с притворной заботою, а в очей глубине – насмешка да презренье великое.   
Еще б не презирать ему то, что осталось от красавца надменного, от злодея веселого, от полюбовника страстного. 

\- Так что же, Федюша, - голос-то ласков, так ласков, как не бывал и в ночи иные, жаркие. – Исполнишь ли волю мою? 

А рыжий пес уж рядом, на колено резво опустился, кинжал прямо в руку вкладывает, за волосы дергает: давай, мол, делай; един замах – и живи себе, коли сможешь. 

\- Руки не слушают, - закрыть очи, застыть в ожиданьи удара неминучего.   
\- То пустое; Малюта, чай, и подсобит. 

Вот спасибо, великий государь, утешил… 

\- Не слушают, - и не ведал доселе Федор, сколь много в нем водицы соленой. 

\- Делай, сын, - нет, не сумели истербить до конца воеводу, все так же тверд голос его, все так же пронзителен взор, на Федора обращенный. – Делай; я-то все одно не жилец; исполни же волю отцову и царскую. 

Право слово, чего ж и не исполнить? Уж кому, как не Федору знать, сколько грехов на нем, сколько крови, единственно по прихоти да по злобе пролитой; каплею больше – каплею меньше… 

\- Не слушают руки. 

«Прости, батюшка». 

\- Строптивец, - быть того не может, чтоб государь улыбался, а все ж приходится поверить глазам своим. 

\- Обломаем, - скалится Малюта. 

А государь, на пол хладный опустившись, проводит по волосам, гладит, словно котенка приблудного. 

***   
Да разве ж то измена, коль всего-то и хотели не допустить разоренья великого, от коего не было б державе не пользы, ни прибытку? Ведь можно было с новгородцами похитрей да помягше: где припугнуть чутка, где подмазать, а где и убрать человечка лишнего без шуму да пыли… А денежка бы и шла себе в казну исправно.   
Ну, положим, не только в казну да не только на войну нескончаему – так то, братцы, жизнь, так оно завсегда было и завсегда будет, и не случалось еще такого, чтоб при власти – да и в карман свой хоть помалу не тянул. 

Старицкий? Король польский? Да помилуйте, на что оно Басмановым? При Иоанне возвысились, за Иоанна держалися – а вышло, что от Иоанна им и погибель суждена. 

Понадеялись, гордецы, на лукавство свое да на хитрость, позабыли, сколь переменчив нрав государя великого: сегодня, примером, не может он без тебя ни на пир, ни на пытку, а назавтра ссылает во земли южные воеводствовать; а во землях тех ни славы, ни богатства не добыл… 

Эх, знать бы еще, кто государю нашептал, а то и не ведаешь ведь, в кого плеваться, на чью главу проклятья призывати. 

***   
Малюта – он таков, что, коли пообещал, то жилы рвать станет, а исполнит в точности. Особливо, коли обещал государю. Особливо, коли «изменщики» из любимцев бывших. 

Да вот незадача: человек – се тварь такая, что, пределу мучений достигнувши, делается порою равнодушным до истязаний новых. Вроде и дышит еще, и говорит, и кричит, когда надобно – а даже самому тупому из пытальщиков ясно, что не будет более толку от стараний их, ибо уже вручил истязаемый душу свою во руки божии. 

Только Малюта на то и Малюта, чтоб свершить заради служенья своего невозможное. 

\- Напрасно, Федя, ломаешься, - склонился над телом измученным, поправляет тряпки прежалкие, кои носит теперь Басманов заместо кафтана нарядного. – Тебе ж ведомо, что я хозяин слову своему. Государь-то за делами запамятовал, да я и напомню; а тогда уж привезем мальцов твоих… В тебя пошли али в матушку свою? Ай, да в годы младенчески каждый ангелок, даже и тот, кого станут потом звать псом государевым. Не люблю, я, Федя, детишков мучить, больно жалостно кричат… А ты, милок, думай, покуда времечко есть, думай, кого тебе жальче: Алешку иль отпрысков своих. 

Вот так.   
Думал, все, дальше ломать некуда? Плохо же знаешь Григорий Лукьяныча! 

Небось, стоит за дверью железной, ухмыляется, вою отчаянному сладострастно внимает.   
Ну и слушай, слушай, пес поганый! Раздувай ноздри, чуя скорую погибель мою, облизывайся! Удавись, мучитель рыжий, болью моей! 

Удавись… Да чем же, коль ни веревки, ни даже цепи под рукою не валяется.   
И ножа , пусть хоть тупого да ржавого, пленнику не положено.   
Четыре стены да кучка соломы прелой – чего тут сделаешь. 

А ведь стены-то, стены-то каменны… 

 

\- …прости, господи, прости; знаю, что нет греха хуже, чем самовольно живота лишиться, да понял теперь, что есть пострашней пламени адского! Прости, господи, прости; а коль и не простишь – все едино; не стану глядеть, как гибнут во муках детища мои, и на отца родного руки подымать не стану… 

 

Пляшут пред глазами искры – то серебряные, то алые, а то и желтые, аки солнышко. Заливает кровь очи, мешается со слезами горькими. И во рту солоно – язык, что ль, прикусил от усердия? 

Потихоньку тускнеют искры, сливаются в муть серую, еще немного – и примет в объятья тьма благословенная; в голове мутно, в горле сухо, в ушах гудит невидимый колокол. Скоро, скоро, слава тебе, господи… 

\- Ах ты паскуда!!! – нет, не дозволяют уйти в темноту вековечную, знать, не вышел еще запас мучений для одного-единственного Федора. 

\- Ишь, чего удумал! – голос Малютин полон злобы да страху, руки его безжалостно сжимают плечи, от стены благословенной отбрасывают, длань мозолистая бьет по щеке наотмашь. 

Ну пускай Малюта... Так оно, пожалуй, и лучше. 

\- Григорий Лукьяныч! – пищит издали глас испуганный, смутно знакомый. Вроде, один из тех, кто при пытке подсоблял. – Григорий Лукьяныч, побойся бога, ведь не было приказу-то!   
\- Помню, - короткий удар, от коего рассветает во груди цветок огненный. – Еще как помню. 

Гремят по полу сапоги Малютины, вздыхает у двери сподручный его, холодит щеку камень сырой.   
Немеют члены, затихают звуки.   
Или вышло таки? Хоть бы вышло, господи! 

\- Воды принеси, - голос Малютин слышен едва. – И сиди тут, с этим; не доставало еще, чтоб раньше сроку окочурился. Строптивец… 

***   
\- Зря ты, Федор Лексеич, - тюремщик шепчет слышно едва, все на дверь железну косится, боится, видать, чтоб не услыхал Малюта. – Великий ведь грех задумал, чуть душу свою не сгубил! 

\- Душу? – с той поры, как в чувство пришел, все мутит да мутит, только извергнуть на пол нечего. – Душу? Да что ты, смерд, в душах понимаешь…   
\- А чему отцы святые учат, то и понимаю, - вытирает лицо влажной тряпицею, глядит, страху не скрываючи.   
\- Да ну? – надо ж, не думал, что получится еще хоть раз усмехнуться. – И чего отцы твои говорят про убиение единокровных своих? Подзабыл малость за хлопотами последними… 

Молчит холоп Малютин, только головою качает. Глядит с жалостью.   
Прибил бы, коль остались бы силы руку поднять. 

\- А что, радетель за души чужие, не хочешь ли дело благое сотворить? А подымись во весь рост свой да потопчи сапожищами руки мои, чтоб изломалися пальцы, чтоб не сжались на рукояти кинжала вострого!   
\- Господь с тобою, ведь осерчает Григорий Лукьяныч, ой осерчает!   
\- Боишься Малюты, пес? Это ты правильно; я и сам его боюсь, завсегда боялся… Поди теперь вон, не мельтеши. Худо мне, ой худо… Или все ж сжалится господь над грешным рабом своим?   
\- И думать не смей! А вот водицы глотни, что ли…   
\- Пшел, пшел, холоп!   
\- Не надо, Федор Лексеич, все одно не разозлишь. Поспи лучше, авось, к утру и полегчает.   
\- А ты, я вижу, шутник…   
\- Не без того. Спи, спи; а я туточки, в уголку, чтоб не тревожить. 

***   
Как ни худо после биения лбом о стену, а все ж ясно уже, что не помрет. Сразу не вышло, а теперь уж и не дадут.   
Доведется, значит, испить чашу, государем великим наполненную. Если только не лишит господь разума – а ведь похоже, что не лишит. Оставил несчастного раба своего, оставил; вот, мол, Федюша, тебе расплата за все прегрешенья! Страшная расплата, страшней не придумаешь! 

Помолился бы - да толку…   
Плюнуть бы в рожу холопа Малютина – да он-то, пожалуй, и ни при чем. Всего-то исполняет волю хозяина своего. Тоже пес, только не рыжий, а белобрысый. И на крысу уж больно похож. И носом вострым точно как крыса поганая дергает. 

Скоро ли утро?   
Хоть бы не наступило более, хоть бы угасло солнце ясное, хоть бы воцарилася над землею ночь вечная…   
И опять льет бежит по щекам водица соленая, бежит – не кончается. 

***   
Отчего так: коли, примером, ждешь с нетерпеньем радостного – да вот хоть вестей об рожденьи первенца своего – так времечко и тянется, тянется, будто патока медовая; а когда близится страшное, так летит, несется, словно конь резвый… 

Кажется, только сейчас заливал слезьми ложе свое неуютное, потихоньку в сон неспокойный уходя – а вот уж и скрипят петли несмазаны, стучат по камню подковы сапожищ Малютиных. 

А не пойду, ни за что не пойду. Пущай хоть волоком волокут; сам – не пойду… 

\- Радуйся, изменщик! – глас Малютин – что гром небесный, отдает в голове больной молоточками. – Ибо милосерд государь наш, и во милости своей повелел… 

Пергаменту шорох оглушает не хуже Скуратова, что читает неспешно об решеньи царском: не казнить за измену лютую, не предавать более пыткам жестоким, а сослать на вечные времена на Белоозеро: Алексея Басманова, а еще сыновей его Федора да Петра. 

«За что же братика? Ведь отрок совсем…» 

Да не Малюту ж об том вопрошать, пса ненавистного. 

\- Жалко, - Малюта уж рядышком: на колено одно опустился, зубы скалит, говорит тихо да участливо. – Жалко; не натешился я с тобою, как оно желалося, не отплатил сполна за все обиды мои. 

И тянется вдруг рукою, по лбу проводит ласково, убирает прядку налипшую. Проходит по телу дрожь противная, от омерзенья кричать хочется, да пропал голос, свело горло судорогой злой. А Малюта уж по щеке поглаживает, по щеке исхудавшей да заросшей темной щетиною. 

\- Ништо, - близко-близко рожа Скуратова, и несет от него луком да кровищею. – Даст бог – еще свидимся… Федюша. 

И печатью Каиновой – поцелуй ласковый точно во лба середину, туда, где свербит рана свежая, незатянувшаяся. 

***   
Увозили ночью глубокой, тайно, чтоб ни одна душа живая не знала, не ведала.   
Везли на телеге простой, крестьянской, а в охране – всего-то два опричника.   
Да и на что больше? Алексей, вон, совсем плох, едва дышит после поучений Малютиных, Федор же, хоть и помоложе да покрепче, а тоже аки котенок новорожденный слаб. 

Нет, не боялись людишки государевы побегу внезапного.   
Сами не сбегут Басмановы, а помогать им в сем… Да разве осмелится теперь кто? 

Вот и вышло так, что путь до монастыря, до пристанища последнего, был покоен да и, пожалуй, приятен.   
И не хотелось думать ни об обидах, что нанес во время свое Скуратову, ни об царе, что в очередной раз показал изменчивость свою, ни об испытаньях грядущих. Даже о брате меньшем – и то старался не вспоминать. 

Все одно свидимся скоро… 

Опричники то и дело в телегу заглядывали, пробовали скрасить скуку дорожную шуткою злой, да Федор не слушал вовсе. Пускай, пускай, теперь-то их времечко резвиться, а что дальше – один бог ведает. 

Ему же, бывшему любимцу государеву, хватит и того покою блаженного, что снизошел в душу сразу, как отворились ворота тюремные да скрипнуло тележное колесо. 

Нашарить еще ладонь отцовскую, стиснуть легонько пальцы – ох, как слабо пожатие ответное, ох, как тяжко, должно быть, батюшке!   
Ну ничего, ничего, монастырь, чай, не темница, даст бог – оклемается Алексей Данилович, а там и воздаст сыну за ослушание.   
И пусть, пусть; а все одно, коль пришлось бы сызнова выбирать – так же б ослушался. 

 

\- Скучно, братцы, - молвит один из опричников, нехорошим таким голосом молвит.   
\- А давай песню, что ли, - отзывает лениво возница.   
\- Да ну его, глотку с утра пораньше драти… А вот как думашь, Захарка: коли отдохнем с часок во-она под кустиком тем – небось, монахи и не помрут, гостей дорогих поджидаючи?   
\- Авось, и не помрут, - смеется второй, что скачет чуть позади телеги скрипучей.   
\- Оно надо вам, ребятушки? – вопрошает возница с сомнением, а сам-то, кажется, с дороги сворачивает.   
\- Чего б и нет? Иль, думаешь, хлопья Лукьяныча ни разочка не испробовали; а мы-то чем хуже? 

Господи, и эти туда же! Вот уж дурость так дурость: сколько всего наворотил, а первым делом всегда вспоминают «Федору царскую». 

А ты не дергайся, батюшка, не надо. Чему быть – того не миновать; да и нужно ребяткам не тело мое истерзанное, нужен им страх мой да униженье. Только не дождутся, ей-богу, не дождутся; чай, не Малюта с государем.   
А ты, батюшка, вдыхай полною грудью воздух вольный – как свеж нынче, как сладок!   
А ты глянь, батюшка, на небо – какое синее!   
А ты согрейся теперь под лучами солнышка ясного – и как же ласково ныне, и не жжет совсем.   
Не бойся, батюшка, за сына своего непутевого. 

Склоняются над Федором лица, любопытством злым перекошенные.   
Причитает неуверенно возница. 

А ведь страшно им, ох и страшно!   
Такого вот, растерзанного, исхудавшего – а все одно боятся. 

Ну, что ж вы, ребятушки? Раньше начнете… 

\- Да ну его, - сплевывает на землю Захарка, отступает, не вынеся взору пустого. – Грязен больно.   
\- Да уж, - вторит товарищ его, очи торопливо отводя. – Чай, не положено гостям Малютиным баньки-то.   
\- Да жив ли он, братцы? – возница, кажется, один рад, что не случится теперь насилья богопротивного.   
\- Дышит вроде, - говорит Захарка с сомнением.   
\- Вот и поехали, покуда дышит… А коли дух испустит, так пущай лучше в обители; заодно и отпоют монахи грешничка.   
\- И то правда.   
\- Давай, давай, не жалей лошадку-то!   
\- Гойда!   
\- И песню, песню заводи, и чтоб позабористей! 

Уж лучше б молчали. Уж лучше б дали вдоволь наслушаться щебету птичьего... 

***   
Нашлась для опальников государевых водица, чтоб омыть плоть грешную от крови да поту, нашлися и рясы черные, кои носить теперь до веку, носить да каяться бесконечно во прегрешеньях своих. Нашлась и келейка каменная: в таких вот славили господа иноки, коим мало было служенья обычного.   
Ничего не скажешь, хороша келейка, в самый раз, чтоб усмирять плоть грешную. Особливо под утро, когда от сырости предрассветной стучат зубы да покрывается кожа мурашками. А воздух-то какой: в день первый, помнится, чуть от духоты не окочурился! Потом-то ничего, принюхался, попривык; водица, опять же, коей можно омыть лицо да шею, помогает чутка…   
Оконце в келейке малое, решеткою забранное, да под самым потолком: вот так сидишь себе у стеночки, брата меньшего обнявши, да и глядишь задумчиво, как серебрятся пылинки во лучике солнечном, сквозь прутья железны пробившемся. 

Вот такая вот, Федюша, прощальная милость царская… 

 

Хороша, хороша келейка: в такой как раз и каяться, да вот незадача – ежели видишь, как угасает день за днем отец твой, как, даже на пороге смертном, умоляет на государя не серчать, как то трясется в лихорадке злой, то мечется в горячке – тут не до раскаянья. 

И постель хороша у опальников: все то же сено, еще у Малюты в темнице надоевшее; одна радость – доброе сено, свежее, да и мышей никаких не водится, видно, даже им, тварям, тут слишком сыро да холодно. 

Кормят узников славно: по куску хлеба ржаного да по миске кашицы; щи жидкие да рыба – уж чего-чего, а рыбы тут хватает, не зря монастырь на берегу озера воздвигнут. Воды же колодезной – всегда вдоволь. 

Батюшка, когда в память возвращается, все ругает, все сердится на Федора, что, если и ест, так в два дня раз; а что делать, коли кусок не лезет в горло? Вот и пускай братец с батюшкою поедят, авось и насытятся. 

\- Все своевольничаешь, - попрекает батюшка ласково. – Все перечишь родителю.   
\- И дальше буду, - отвечает Федор хриплым шепотом, да косится в угол, где забылся сном неспокойным юный Петр Алексеич, коего вина лишь в том, что есть он сын отца своего, брат брата своего. – Дать воды тебе?   
\- Дай, Федюша, дай; что-то никак не напьюсь, никак не уйму жажды… Видно, близится времечко, скоро призовет Господь на суд свой.   
\- Господь, - кривится рот в усмешке невеселой, - Господь-то, чаю, мог бы и подождать; время нынче такое, что и без отца моего хватает ему заботы.   
\- Не богохульствуй, сын, - взор отцовский строг и печален. – Знаешь сам: виновны мы пред государем нашим, пускай и не в том, через что пали, а все ж – виновны.   
\- Да кто ж не виновен-то пред ним? – рассердился все же, не выдержал. – Разве Малюта; так на то он и пес! 

Вон, братец во сне заворочался; надо бы потише; пускай спит, покуда спится-то… 

\- Не суди, Федюша, да не судимым будешь.   
\- Я б ответил, да ведь сызнова богохульником приласкаешь…   
\- Не богохульник ты, Федя, а строптивец, верно государь сказал.   
\- Уж каков есть, батюшка, уж каков есть… 

Убирают персты исхудавшие со лба отцовского волосы, гладят ласково виски седые, лоб, сухой да горячий. 

\- А все ж, - шепчет батюшка, очи усталые закрывши, - все ж помру на руках у детища любимого; хоть одно да исполнилось моление…   
\- Нет уж, - и руки эти, в коих так мечтает Алексей Данилович упокоиться, убираются быстро за спину. – Не думай даже!   
\- Строптивец… - едва слышно, в беспамятство сызнова впадая. – Брата… сбереги… сколько сумеешь… 

***   
Едва к заутрене зазвонили – Федор уж на ногах: треплет по голове брата, глазами испуганно хлопающего, склоняется над батюшкою, хмурит брови.   
Садится близ двери, слушает, пальцы рук своих крепко сплетя. 

Вот он, монах, что приходит ежедневно: высок, мрачен да смирен. 

С этакой статью прямая дорога в войско, да, видно, более подвигов ратных любо монаху служенье его: принесть узникам поднос деревянный, проверить, не закончилась ли вода в бочонке пузатом, что рядышком с дверью стоит, заглянуть, не морщась, во ведро поганое, что во углу самом дальнем пристроено… 

\- Не откажи, святой брат, в милости, - нехорошо, конечно, слугу божьего пугать, со спины тишком подкрадываться. 

Однако, ничего, не дрогнул инок, не показал испуга своего. 

\- Не велено, - заводит кисло, - давати вам сверху положенного.   
\- Исповедать умирающего – то сверху положенного? 

Давится вздохом испуганным Петр, таращит глазищи васильковые.   
Дышит тяжко Алексей Данилович, с хрипом да с присвистом. 

Стоит узник младой пред монахом суровым, голову опустивши.   
Стоит монах, взором мрачным макушку темную прожигая. 

\- В миру-то я, - молвит медленно, - был родня Колычевым. 

Похолодело внутри, замерло сердце, застыло в страхе великом.   
Вот ведь! Да еще и страсть старая к шуткам вылезла не ко времени…   
Теперь-то и поплатишься за дурость свою! 

Так что же: уйти смиренно в угол свой, позабыть об долге сыновнем, не искупить вины пред батюшкой родным?   
Нет, нет; падай же, строптивец, на колени, хоть червем жалким у ног чужих извивайся! Ради отца родного не грех и унизиться. 

\- Что ж, инок, - поцеловать край рясы черной, глянуть снизу в лицо суровое. – Виновен я пред семейством твоим, как есть виновен; и коли хочет душа твоя мести праведной – вот он я, тот, кто один опале роду твоего способствовал; отплати же мне сторицею, излей теперь все обиды свои на мою, нечестивца, голову; давай же, давай; ведь и не узнает никто… 

Сумрачен взор монаха, не хуже углей горячих жжет – а Федор очей не отводит. Не смеет. Ждет. 

\- Ибо повелел Господь, - изрекает монах, и видно, с каким трудом идут из горла его слова. – Благословляйте обижающих вас.   
\- Спасибо, - рука монашья, кою целует Федор, шершава да прохладна, пахнет хлебом да ладаном.   
\- Идите-ка с братом твоим подалее, - отступает монах от коленопреклоненного Федора, оборачивается к отцу его, что глядит на сына безмолвно. – Негоже знать детям обо всех прегрешеньях родительских. 

И, пред тем, как склониться над старшим Басмановым, бросает через плечо насмешливо: 

\- И горазд же врать, Федор Алексеевич… 

***   
\- Федя, а Федя, как там батюшка?   
\- Спит, Петюша, аки дитя. И ты спи.   
\- Страшно, братик!   
\- Это тебе-то, Басманову – и страшно? Что ж позоришь родителя нашего…   
\- Тебе-то хорошо, - вздох тяжкий в плечо. – Ты-то храбрый…   
\- Храбрый, - сквозь зубы. - Такой храбрый, что и самому тошно. 

 

Такой храбрый, что рыдал почище младенца у Малюты-то… 

\- Хочешь, Петя, сказку? – лишь бы не слышал брат, как сипит страшно батюшка.   
\- Что я, маленький, - жмется к Федору меньшенький, обнимает руками тонкими, дрожит весь.   
\- А послушай, - гладит Федор спину худую, согревает, как может, теплом своим. – Как на море-окияне, на острове Буяне, жил да поживал добрый молодец… 

 

Льются легко слова, с детства знакомые. Тяжело на сердце, да не можно того брату показать.   
Ловит ухо чуткое каждый вздох батюшкин. А когда прерывается на миг дыханье тяжелое – так внутри все и переворачивается. А вдохнет снова Алексей Данилович – так и Федору вдохнуть можно. 

Уснул, братик, уснул крепко.   
Что-то много спит во время последнее, не захворал бы… Завсегда слабеньким был, не в отца уродился, не в брата. 

Уложить бережно туда, где помягче, погладить по волосам спутанным.   
Змеей на звук страшный подползти. 

\- Федюша…   
\- Здесь я, - тяжела-то как головушка отцовская, горяча-то… А ладонь, что ко щеке своей прижать непременно – сухая совсем. 

 

Отчего же оно так случается: вот не след когда, так ревешь и ревешь, словно девка иль дитя неразумное, а когда самое время отца родного оплакати – так не выдавишь ни слезиночки… 

***   
Не остался Алексей неоплаканным: Петя, как пробудился да узрел брата старшего, безмолвно тело бездыханное баюкающего, так и забился, закричал тонко, возрыдал горестно. 

Пришел монах давешний, нахмурился; наклонившись, коснулся руки Алексея остывшей, Федора за плечо несмело тронул. 

Да покуда не вернулся монах с еще одним чернорясенным, не шевелился Федор, не отпускал руки батюшкиной. А как пришли, забрали Алексей Данилыча – ко стене спиною прислонился, колени обнял да глаза закрыл. 

Так и сидел, не слыша, кажется, плача братова. 

Вернулся монах, постоял в дверях с подносом своим. 

\- По-людски схоронили, - сказал коротко. 

Поднос у бочки с водою пристроил да и вышел вон. 

***   
\- Не сдержал я слова, не исполнил, отец, волю твою последнюю… 

Можно и не шептать, все одно не слышит братик, мечется в жару, стонет, то отца, то брата старшего зовет. 

Держит Федор руку тонкую, гладит пальцы сухие, кусает губы до крови – не вырвать Петюшу из лап цепких смертушки. Горит, сгорает младшенький, аки свечка… 

Тот, Колычевых сродственник, приносил тишком и уксусу душистого, и тряпицу, чтоб обтирать болезного; а как-то и полушубок старый приволок, овчиною пахнущий. Укутай, мол, отрока. И отвару приносил травяного, целебного, и поить Петюшу помогал – да все без толку. 

И до того был Петр Басманов худенький да бледненький; теперь же истончился весь, кожа, прозрачная почти, да косточки; вот так за руку возьмешь – словно прутик держишь, а не плоть людскую. 

\- Все мы в руце божией, - монах, радетель внезапный, все так же хмур, все так же мрачен; теребит распятье тяжелое, на груди висящее, головою качает невесело. 

Молчит Федор, молчит, сын Алексеев, только крепче сплетает пальцы свои с пальцами Петра беспамятного. 

\- Слыхал я, есть травка одна, особая… - бормочет монах задумчиво, и подымает голову Федор, глядит в лицо суровое с яростию. 

\- Уж лучше б ты, слуга божий, еще тогда разбил в кровь лицо мое, отвел бы душеньку… 

Усмехается монах в густую бороду, смотрит покойно да без всякой обиды: 

\- Что, тошно тебе от доброты моей?   
\- Тошно, - отвечает Федор с вызовом.   
\- Оно и правильно, - кивает монах. – Значит, не совсем очерствело сердце, значит, не померла еще совесть твоя, Федор Алексеевич… Да ты не бери в голову: не мщения ради, а лишь для спасенья души своей грешной.   
\- Ну, спасайся себе, бог в помощь, - молвит Федор, да так надменно да милостиво, словно не было ни Малюты, ни узилища, словно бы по сию пору обретаются Басмановы в палатах царских да обласканы милостью государевой.   
\- А может, - кладет монах ладонь на плечо чужое, сжимает несильно, - может, и твою спасти получится. 

***   
\- Чего-то там, на волюшке, деется?   
\- Осень скоро.   
\- Осень… Я об том разве тебя, святошу, спрашиваю?   
\- Там - плач, стон да скрежет зубовный.   
\- А сыны мои? Об них-то слышно что?   
\- Об жене-то спросить не желаешь?   
\- А чего об ней спрашивать, жена и жена, не хуже, чем у прочих. К тому ж, родня государю.   
\- Пожалел, думаешь? Хотя, кто знает… Ни об ней, ни об детях твоих не слыхать ничего, а вот об тебе… Да и бог с ним, мало ль теперь слухов ходит, один другого страшней!   
\- Не томи, монах!   
\- Были на Москве казни лютые, кровушка, молвят, рекою лилась, многие приняли смерть мученическую. Вон, Вяземский ваш вроде помер у ворот собственных, с голоду помер, ибо посадили его на цепь, аки собаку…   
\- Эх, Афонька… Да ты не чинись, говори уж, чего там про Басмановых напридумали.   
\- Такого напридумали, что и молвить противно, особливо, коли знаешь, как оно взаправду-то.   
\- Говори, говори, как-нибудь да стерплю.   
\- Глянь сперва, что там болезный наш… 

Спит братик, спит, помогла травка: спала горячка злая, выровнялось дыханье.   
Спит, Петюша, улыбается слабо – должно, доброе что-то привиделось. 

\- Одни говорят, будто сгинули вы с батюшкою в темнице Малютиной, пытки жестокой не вынеся, другие – что, мол, отрубили Алексею буйну голову, а сына его, Федора, бросили в темницу глубокую да и позабыли, обрекли на смерть страшную… Кое-кто, правда, уверят, будто на кол тебя посадили за прегрешенья великие.   
\- Всего-то?!   
\- А еще слух пошел, будто ты, смерти позорной убоявшись, зарезал отца своего безжалостно, всадил нож вострый прямиком в сердце его; а государь будто бы прибил тебя посохом, во гнев великий впавши.   
\- Славно, ой, славно! Вот прям и в сердце? Вот прям и посохом? Ну, насмешил, инок, ох, насмешил! 

И сквозь зубы, так тихо, что едва услыхал монах: 

\- Ведал, что любят нас, Басмановых, да не думал, что столь крепко! 

 

\- …поплакал бы ты, Федор Алексеевич, всяко легче станет.   
\- И хотел бы, да никак не можется… 

***   
Рано, рано, Федор, возрадовался, возликовал; всего-то день прошел – и снова худо сделалось братику, вернулась хвороба, притом еще злее прежнего. И, хоть и принес сызнова монах травку свою – не помогало более. 

\- Со мною иди, - так молвил однажды, едва порог узилища переступивши. 

Федор и головы не повернул, все вытирал лоб брата мокрой тряпицею. 

\- Идем же, - крепка, оказывается, хватка у иных монахов; и в лучшие времена не сразу бы вырвался. – Ждут тебя. 

Пересохло во рту от страху постыдного. 

«Неужто Малюта..?» 

А монах тянет вверх настойчиво, да обещает, что, мол, побудет с болезным, не оставит в одиночестве, дождется возвращенья Федорова. 

Да будет ли возвращенье то? 

\- Очи прикрой, - велит монах, и понимает Федор, что надобно, что, отвыкнувши от свету солнечного, может теперь и ослепнуть – а все одно не слушает, шагает вперед с глазами, открытыми широко. 

Хорошо, монах бдит, успевает подхватить, не дает на землю брякнуться, ждет терпеливо, покуда опомнится малость подопечный его. 

\- Говорил же – закрой, - вроде бы усмехается, хотя разве поймешь точно, когда гудит в ушах, а пред глазами скачут пятна алые да желтые. – А ты…   
\- Строптивец, - выдыхает Федор, от воздуху чистого чуть не пьяный. – Слыхали уже… Ну ты веди, что ли. 

Монах фыркает негромко да и ведет.   
Только когда дохнуло в лицо паром жарким, понял Федор – в баню. Понял и оцепенел от изумления. 

\- Это за что же, - спросил, - милость такая? Иль снова передумал государь, а вы, братия, да и порешили, что негоже на казнь немытым идти?   
\- Ступай уж, - несильный в спину тычок. – И тряпье свое, выброси, там уж чистое приготовлено.   
\- Ну точно – пред казнью, - бормочет Федор, и раздевается, и, хоть и болит душа его за брата, в одиночестве оставшегося, а все ж радуется теплу банному, почти уже позабытому. 

Жаль, недолго длится счастье нежданное.   
А после пару да веничка ждет еще одно: незнакомый монах с бритвой острою.   
Сажают Федора на лавку жесткую, обривают бережно лицо исхудавшее. 

«Чудеса-то какие», - думает он, ожидая покорно, покуда снова станут гладкими щеки его. 

И опять ведут узника по двору, черными рясами заполненному, по коридорам гулким каменным; не один уж монах – целых пятеро: окружили плотно, чтоб не узрел никто лица узника, за руки держат крепенько, на встречных чернорясенных цыкают. 

А благодетеля, коего имени Федор так спросить и не удосужился, не видать.   
Должно, отправился слово свое держать, за Петром, младшеньким, приглядывать. 

 

Ведут себе и ведут – он же, Федор, желанью своему вопреки, наслаждается каждым мгновеньем пусть не совсем, а все ж волюшки. 

 

У дверцы невзрачной, низкой, останавливаются. Шепчутся меж собою испуганно, решают, кому дверцу ту отворяти. Наконец, выталкивают вперед Федора, и самый из иноков старший молвит сурово: 

\- Иди. 

Ну и пойду, чего ж не пойти, коли просят… 

 

\- Здрав будь, Федюша, - голос не то чтобы ласков – медом сладчайшим сочится. – Вот, решил поглядеть на тебя, а то скучно теперь в Слободе, без шуток-то твоих.   
\- И тебе не хворать, - с трудом, да удалось не показать страху, все существо разом охватившего, - государь великий… 

***   
Невелика оказалась комнатка, а все ж чиста да просторна: своды округлые, стены белые, лавка широкая да лик Господа в углу. И дверца вторая, за коей, видно, и ждут-дожидаются государя стражи верные. 

Постарел, Иоанн Васильевич, ох постарел: седины добавилось, и борода совсем уж редкая; однако ж, очи горят по-прежнему, опасно горят, страшно.   
А движенья все так же точны да уверены; не успел опомниться – а государь уж рядышком стоит, засов тяжелый с грохотом задвигает.   
Не улетишь теперь, птичка! 

…А ведь любил его во время оно, страсть как любил! И от ревности исходил, и следил-послеживал тишком: на кого-то государь глядит так ласково? Кому заместо Федора улыбается?   
И все лез, как мог, на глаза царю, да все с улыбочкой наглой, все с мыслию единой: угодить, желанье, невысказанное еще, угадать да исполнить, узреть в очах царевых огонек интересу… 

Батюшка враз прознал – да и умел разве юнец тот давний страсть свою надежно сокрыть? Хотя, в годы те думал, что умеет – а тогда, небось, собака каждая ведала, чего желает младой Басманов.   
Покачал батюшка головою, покачал да и благословил на дело грешное.   
Знал, знал детище свое: уж коли вбил Федюша чего в голову, так непременно добьется; а любовь государева, пусть и такая вот – она лишней-то не бывает. 

И, когда сбылось заветное, когда ночью глубокой привели Федора в опочивальню царскую – чуть не помер от счастия да гордости; дрожал, трясся весь, ибо до государя не ведал страсти мужеской – а все ж желал нечестивого того слиянья тел более злата, более славы, более жизни самой. 

Любого загрызть был готов, на кого падала тень подозренья в желании пробиться до сердца царского. И грыз, грыз безжалостно, не разбирая порою, вправду ль виновен тот, кому суждено было пасть жертвою ревности Басмановской. 

…И когда перегорело, потухло пламя жаркое?   
Сам ведь и не понял, когда угас да подернулся пеплом костер тот великий, что во сердце своем разжег.   
А ведь по всему выходит, что еще до воеводства своего бесславного, когда, приказ царский получивши, уехал на юг с душою спокойной. И там, во хлопотах воинских дни проводя, не терзался вовсе от разлуки с государем, не вспоминал почти полюбовника великого. Искал славы да подвигов ратных, да не нашел; отворотила удача – девка своенравная от Федора лицо свое. 

Случился тогда витязь один: славный витязь, светловолосый, широкоплечий, сильный… Глядел на Федора, аки пес на хозяина, был бы хвост – вилял бы им беспрерывно.   
И, обнимая плечи те широкие, не думал об Иоанн Васильиче, сомненьями не терзался, совестью не мучился. 

Как, бишь, звали-то того, случайного? Позабыл, совсем позабыл; да и надо ль было – ведь не от любви внезапной дозволил ласкать тело свое, а так, внезапной прихоти ради... 

Одно запомнилось накрепко: насытившись нежданной благосклонностью воеводы своего, возлежал витязь тот, голову ко плечу Федора склонивши, шептал глупое да нежное, а потом вдруг приподнялся, на локоть опершись, глянул в лицо пристально, молвил тихо: «Нет, не умеешь ты согреть, а лишь спалить всполохом яростным…» 

Вроде, убили того витязя вскоре, а может, и не его; забыл, забыл, только слова жестокие и остались в памяти. 

Честные слова, понял вдруг. Ох и честные! Похоже ведь, что не одного, безымянного того, спалил; похоже, и царю великому вдоволь огня досталося…   
А сам-то, кажется, почти не сгорел, так, ожегся малость. 

 

\- Как живется тебе, Федюша? – вопрошает Иоанн ласково; взор же его цепок да остер, кажется, будто пожирает глазами тело исхудавшее. – Как Алексей, батюшка твой? 

Словно бы взял да и вдарил по лицу дланью милостивой.   
А все ж не сорвался голос, когда ответил Федор: 

\- Спасибо, государь, не хворает. 

И впрямь, разве ж хворают умершие? Нет, то живущих удел, у покойников же иные хлопоты, живым до поры неведомые. 

\- А сам ты? – усмехается Иоанн, доволен жесткою шуткой своей. – Григорий-то Лукьяныч все переживает, все волнуется – как, мол, там краса наша, не подурнел ли; однако, гляжу я, еще краше прежнего сделался…   
\- Тебе, конечно, видней, - ряса, чтоб ей, ко спине, от поту хладного взмокшей, прилипла – а ну как не только стража опричная, а ну как и сам Малюта за дверью второй поджидает, потирает радостно ручищи свои поганые…   
\- Сделался, сделался, - молвит царь с таким пылом, что чувствует Федор, как приливает кровь ко щекам, после бритья чуть зудящим. – Видно, на пользу пошло покаяние. Не думал даже, не ждал, чтоб таким тебя узрети… 

Подступает Иоанн близко-близко, глядит так, словно до дня сего и не видел ни разу Федора, не ведал, кто таков, не познал еще всех тайн тела его. 

\- Хорош, хорош… - выдыхает Иоанн, тянется к лицу горящему рукою, касается отметины, что осталась на лбу в память об решимости отчаянной, в память об том, как чуть не бежал самовольно от креста своего. 

Истинно – печать Каинова. 

Ласкает рука Иоаннова лоб высокий, щеки гладкие, рот, крепко сомкнутый; вплетается пальцами в кудри, еще после бани толком не просохшие. Раздувает ноздри тонкие алчно, пожирает взором пылающим. 

\- Ох и хорош… 

Тянет рука государева волосы, тянет уверенно; и не может, не смеет Федор противиться силе чужой, задирает покорно голову, подставляет шею рту государеву, вскрикивает, когда прикусывают кожу зубы острые. 

Нет, нет, не хочу, не хочу, не люблю тебя более! Оставь, оставь меня, не терзай лаской нежеланною, не принуждай снова твоим быть! 

Да разве воспротивишься тому, кто знает тело твое лучше своего собственного? Разве осмелишься кусать губы жесткие, накрывшие рот твой властно? Разве достанет наглости отвесть руки, в нетерпеньи рясу черную рвущие? Разве станешь кричать, когда, рукам сим повинуясь, ложишься спиною на пол каменный…   
Разве осмелишься ты, Федор, перечить государю своему? 

А руки царя уж шарят по телу белому, узнают заново давно изведанное, пробуждают ловко томление жаркое, голод нечестивый. 

И сдается плоть слабая на милость сильнейшего, сдается бесстыдно. 

И с первым вторженьем, с первою вспышкою боли сладостной вдруг да и вылетает душа на волюшку; смотрит Федор сверху, как извивается, стонет красавец стройный, подается навстречу движеньям царя нетерпеливым; чувствует и холод пола каменного, и сладость ту, что по телу разливается, и твердость да жар Иоанна чувствует – да не совсем, словно и он там, внизу, и не он. 

«Так вот каков я…» - и вправду, не утратил красы своей; и прав был государь, говоря, будто сделался еще краше – словно бы страданья телесные да муки душевные придали чертам его то, чего не доставало им ранее. И даже то, что отощал на харчах здешних, лишь довершило странное преображение – из юнца смазливого в мужчину, воистину прекрасного. 

Что ж тут удивляться внезапной страсти Иоанновой… 

Ну да бог с нею, со страстью той, думает Федор рассеянно, бог с нею… А что там, в углу, под образом? Неужто батюшка?! 

И правда, Алексей, отец любимый; расплывается лицо его, словно из туману прозрачного сотканное, да все одно видны брови, скорбно насупленные. 

\- Батюшка… - нет у духа бесплотного голосу, не слышит отец. 

А там, под сводами потолочными, что там клубится? Похоже на облака небесные, да не совсем. А за ними, за ними-то что? 

Как на ладони: светлица просторная да стол накрытый, а за столом тем – Варвара, жена законная, весела да пригожа, какою с Федором, мужем своим, не была ни разу; а вот и дети, сыны любимые…   
Господи, Ванечка-то уж на ножки встал! Ходит по светлице важно, носиком прегордо сопит. Петя в углу затаился, глядит настороженно на мужчину нестарого, что против Варвары устроился.   
Да это ж Васька Голицын! Ишь ты! Я и не помер еще, а она уж замену нашла… 

Однако, Васька-то, гляжу, не одной Варваре ласково улыбается, вон как на Ванюшу поглядывает, я б так же глядел, коли сидел бы за столом тем… 

А Ваня, сынок, прямиком к Голицыну топает; и тянет князь Василий руку, треплет ласково волосенки детские – и снова сгущаются облака-не облака, и не видно более ни жены-изменщицы, ни детей… 

«Пусть их, - рождается дума горькая. – Коли станет Васька любить сынов моих, аки своих собственных – пусть…» 

Батюшка еще тут, все так же глядит на непотребство, что творится в сердце святой обители, а того, что сын-то не там, а здесь, близко совсем, не замечает.   
А если… Если руку протянуть, коснуться плеча батюшкина, за руку взять, как в детстве брал – вдруг да и почует, заметит, сожмет крепко персты сына, уведет за собою. 

\- Батюшка… - чудо, опять чудо, да только дурное, злое: не может Федор руки подняти, не может. 

Меж тем, времени все меньше; того, внизу, накрывает неумолимо волною сладостной, у того же, что наблюдает за первым без интересу, лишь кожу щекотно покалывает. 

\- Батюшка… - словно прикована рука к ядру чугунному! Да все ж подымается помаленьку. 

Вот так, потихонечку, по чуточке… Позабыть теперь об том, другом, пусть себе извивается, пусть хоть захлебнется наслажденьем нежеланным.   
Ну же, давай, Федор, давай, строптивец! Давай, сколько там осталось, совсем чуть! 

\- Батюшка! – крик безмолвный, полный тоски неизбывной. 

И взор печальный – как ножом по сердцу. 

\- Сын… 

Скрутила судорога, скрутила, проклятая; потянуло, повлекло обратно в тело смертное, потянуло прочь от батюшки… 

И тут же захлебнулся стоном жалобным.   
Навалились разом и звуки, и запахи, и чувства. Заломило спину, заныли отметины, ртом Иоанна на теле оставленные.   
Изверглось из глубин тайных семя горячее, на живот да на грудь щедро выплеснулось. 

 

\- Ублажил, Федюша, ублажил, - Иоанн щурится сыто, скользит ртом по щеке пылающей. 

Отдышавшись, с полу подымается. 

Федор лежит, руки раскинувши, сквозь ресницы опущенные царя разглядывает. 

Ишь как возжелал, даже и не разделся толком… 

\- Поедем, Федюша, - говорит Иоанн, оправляя одежды свои.   
\- Далеко ли? – едва шевелятся губы, да спросить все ж надобно.   
\- Домой.   
\- Домой? – кривится рот в усмешке горестной. – В Слободу? Кем же я буду теперь, государь? Шутом иль мимолетной забавою?   
\- Стражем ночей моих неспокойных.   
\- Значит, второе… Нет, государь, уж не обессудь; еще не во всех прегрешеньях покаялся, еще не все вины искупил житием постным да праведным.   
\- Строптивец, - тянет Иоанн Васильевич весело.   
\- Уж какой есть… 

***   
Видно, и впрямь ублажил знатно, ибо не разгневался Иоанн Васильевич, не затопал ногами, не наградил оплеухою новой за строптивость внезапную. 

Усмехнулся только, да так, что пробрало дрожью ледяною, молвил: 

\- Поглядим еще. 

 

А братья святые, монахи суровые, как узрели Федора, хоть и бледного, да на своих ногах идущего, как разглядели шею искусану да рясу разорвану, так и поотводили очи любопытные, окружили сызнова кольцом тесным, повели торопливо назад, в мешок каменный.   
И бормотали всю дорогу неразборчиво: то ль молитвы, то ль проклятия, что мужеложцу-то нечестивому полагаются. 

А Федор все улыбается да небрежно обрывки одежи черной придерживает. 

 

Как захлопнулася за спиною дверь тяжелая, как зазвенели ключи, во замке поворачиваясь – так и сошла улыбка наглая с лица, сошла, как и не было; оперся Федор рукою о край бочонка с водою, оперся тяжело да голову низко-низко склонил. 

\- Переусердствовал малость, государь великий, - и, подбородок гордо вскинувши, наградил монаха честного, что ждал здесь терпеливо, прищуром презрительным. – Да что так смотришь, что? Не впервой, как-нибудь да выдержу.   
\- Отмучился братец твой, - ответил монах тихо. – Так и не пробудился пред смертию, я и не понял сразу… 

Вроде всего на миг в глазах потемнело, а уж возлежит Федор на груди инока, рвет рясу его перстами скрюченными, трясется весь, зубами стуча. 

Во рту горько, в сердце пусто; в очах же - сухо… 

***   
Унесли Петюшу, унесли братика, забрали отрока невинного; не об ком теперь тревожиться, некому сказки сказывать, некого утешать да согревать ночами хладными… 

Горем же новым не дали упитися: явились, чернорясенные, под руки взяли, повлекли прочь из темницы, повлекли в келью иную, посветлей да попросторней, и одежу, царем попорченную, на целую сменили, и еды принесли доброй. 

Да вскоре пришлось вернуть узника в мешок каменный: не возрадовался строптивый переменам, не возблагодарил господа и государя, по указу коего свершилось все. Миску с мясом вареным ногою пнул, свернул лавку тяжелую, изорвал в клочья перину новую. И бился, бился нескончаемо об стены да об дверь, бился телом измученным, да все без звука единого. И от молчанья того еще страшней делалось братьям святым… 

А как привели сызнова в темницу душную – так и успокоился Федор, улегся у стеночки, в комочек свернувшись, спиною к провожальщикам перепуганным повернулся. 

\- Безумец, - шептали меж собою братья, а Федор лишь смеялся безмолвно. 

И не безумец вовсе – никогда еще не был разум столь светел.   
Всего-то и пропала охота с живыми разговаривать. 

Ни разу больше не видел он батюшки, и братика не видел, однако чуял сердцем растерзанным, что близко они. Не желают уйти во дали дальние без сына любимого, без брата единственного. И слушают, слушают шепот сдавленный Федоров, раздающийся во тиши ночной… 

Один лишь безумцем не мнил, один лишь не боялся – тот самый, радетель, алчущий спасти душу не только свою. 

Приходил ежедневно, сидел рядышком, вздыхая во спину, черным обтянутую, читал по памяти отрывки из книг священных, приносил и вести недобрые с волюшки. Уговорами ласковыми заставлял подкрепить силы телесные, в лицо бледное глядел пристально, словно ждал, что вот-вот и отверзнутся уста сжатые, изольются на голову его слова злые, насмешливые. 

Да все еще не желалось утруждать ради живущих голос свой. 

***   
\- Ждут тебя, Федор Алексеевич, - и от участия непритворного, с ком сказаны были слова сии, чуть не изверглась наружу пища скудная. 

Уж понял, кто ждет да зачем, и понял даже, отчего не был увезен из обители силою: мало оказалось царю тела, возжелал и душу Федорову обратно вернуть – да только поздно спохватился. 

Одарил Федор монаха улыбкою, такою, что шарахнулся невольно брат святой, осенил себя крестным знамением; а Федор же, неспешно руку поднявши, провел по щеке ногтями острыми, в кровь раздирая. 

Перехватил инок руку, отвел от лица, в очи глянул: 

\- Все одно ведь по его выйдет. Смирись. 

Мотнул Федор головою, пальцы в кулак стиснувши, руку свою вырвал, отвернулся привычно. 

\- Тащить тебя прикажешь? – вопросил монах спокойно. 

А Федор лишь плечом дернул.   
Хочешь – тащи, воля твоя. 

И сбросил движеньем коротким ладонь, на плечо положенную. 

 

…Что-то долгонько нейдет никто, нешто не решат никак, кому идти к «безумцу»? Уж поторопились бы, а то уснешь тут, покуда дождешься служителей божиих. Да и гость важный разгневается, а коль разгневается – так и устроит инокам житие развеселое. 

Однако, явились: гремит, поскрипывает во замке ключик; долго гремит, понятно сразу, как дрожат руки у ключника. 

Ну и тащите. Хоть какое в жизни вашей постной развлечение. 

 

Ан, нет: не стайка чернорясенных ступила во темницу сырую, всего-то один пришел, видно, все тот же радетель. Решил уговором взять? А не выйдет. 

Шагает уверенно, говорить не торопится, шуршит чем-то негромко.   
Веревку, что ль, принес? 

 

\- Что же ты, Федюша? – а голос-то, голос вовсе не радетеля! 

Воле собственной вопреки вздрогнул, извернулся, вжался во стену спиною, во все глаза на царя глядючи. 

А царь-то рядышком сидит, да как сидит-то: гол, аки в день явленья своего на свет божий! Смотрит масляно, губы тонкие облизывает, зубы желтые в усмешке показывает.   
И будто не замечает мурашек, покрывших кожу бледную.   
Ну да, сейчас ведь согреется, славно так согреется… 

А вот погляди, великий государь, погляди на щеку мою, кровью измазанную! Полюбуйся! Хорош ли теперь? С рожею-то расцарапанной. 

\- Ох, Федя, Федя, - хватает цепко за руку, к себе дергает, ловко на спину валит. 

Языком проводит по едва затянувшемуся, бередит рану, упивается вкусом кровушки. 

 

Ох, иноки, этак одежек-то не напасетесь… 

 

В этот раз не случилось чудесного; до конца самого остался Федор во смертной оболочке, до самых глубин потаенных познал всю силу вспыхнувшей вновь страсти Иоанновой. С руками, над головою заведенными, к ложу, совсем не царскому, крепко прижатыми, с ногами, во стороны раскинутыми – и с ненавистью жгучей в сердце: к лицу своему, к телу своему, к позорной слабости своей… 

***   
Хороша водица монастырская, ох и хороша! Пожелаешь испить – так зубы от холоду и ломит, а уж коли вздумается омыть тело грешное … 

А как не омыть, после милости-то царской? 

А тряпку испоганенную, что была не так давно рясою, отбросить в угол самый дальний. 

И пусть стучат зубы, пусть – до утра как-то да и доживу. Узлом скручусь, во сено глубже зароюсь, сильней плечи свои руками обхвачу… А там и радетель наш явится, авось и притащит чего-нибудь, срам прикрыти. 

\- Вот оно как, батюшка, - едва получается улыбку горькую выдавить – занемели губы, и не от одного только холоду. – Вздумал теперь терзати меня, мучить мукою, что не хуже прежней, от Малюты доставшейся; и не отступится, не отступится, государь великий, покуда не паду в ножки ему, не взмолюся жалко: «Увези, увези…» 

Молчит воздух темный, молчат стены хладные, да все одно знаю, чувствую – близко отец мой. 

\- Да как же «увези», как же? И без того ославлен да осмеян жестоко! А коли вернусь – так и вовсе будет позорище… Станут за спиною посмеиватись, станут тайком пальцами тыкать, говорить промеж собою: вот, мол, вымолила Федорушка служенье позорное, откупилася кровью отцовой, слезами брата родного… 

Срывается голос, слышен едва – да у мертвых, говорят, слух куда как остер. 

\- Варвара же станет сперва жалети, потом отвращенья исполнится – а сама-то все будет по Ваське Голицыну вздыхать, все вопрошать господа, отчего ж не сделал он ее вдовицей честною; а коли через ко мне отвращенье родится в ней нелюбовь до сынов наших… 

Стоит в горле ком липкий, не дает вдохнуть грудью полной; верно говорил радетель: поплакал бы, умылся б слезьми горькими – полегчало бы малость на сердце; да что ж поделать, коли кончились они, слезы те; все, все Малюте досталося, до последней соленой капельки. 

\- ..да и как мне без тебя, батюшка? Кто во горе утешит, кто совет даст, кто на путь направит? Да и как мне без тебя, братик? Пред кем доблестью похваляться, кого баловать, с кем шутки братские шутить? 

Тяжелеют ресницы, опускаются; кажется, будто несет Федора волна ласковая, несет себе вперед по теченью неспешному... Даже как будто угрелся немного. 

Только не время теперь спать, не время: до зари еще многое сказать надобно. 

\- …а помнишь ли, как мальцом все лип до тебя, все крутился рядышком, все норовил за броду дернуть, за сабельку подержаться? Думал: вот вырасту – стану совсем как батюшка мой: а как налечу на войско вражье на коне лихом, как изрублю татарву на кусочки мелкие, да как возвернусь во дом отчий со славою; а батюшка-то и обнимает, ко сердцу прижмет, да и молвит с гордостию, какой сын его герой… 

\- …а помнишь ли Рязань, град наш славный? Как рвался я, юнец горячий, в самую сраженья гущу, как бредил головами татарскими, рукою моей срубленными? И как ты, отец строгий, все окорачивал, все не пускал, не давал глупости сотворить – а я-то от обиды злой чуть не землю грыз… 

\- …помнишь ли, братик, сказки, что тебе, прихворнувшему сказывал? И как дразнил, как упрекал, что не быть столь хилому воином – а ты, губы надувши, грозился назло мне как раз таким стать? 

\- Помнишь ли, батюшка…   
\- Помнишь ли, Петя… 

Уже и не шепот даже – так, губ шевеленье слабое. 

Уносит, утягивает Федора в омут сну неспокойного. 

***   
\- Ох ты, господи, вседержителю! Да разве ж оно можно так, Федор Алексеич! А не ровен час захвораешь – и чего тогда делать с тобою? А ну-ка, дай руку… Да не дергайся, я ж растереть только… Ишь, словно ледышка замороженная! И другую дай, кому сказано?   
А одеянье твое где? 

Впиваются в руки иголки малые, острые – и впрямь, окоченел весь.   
А ладони монаха теплы да бережны, голос тих, взор же внимателен да не отрывается от лица Федорова. 

\- Вот оно что… Ладно, ладно; ты посиди покуда, я же вмиг обернусь, будет тебе обновочка. А ты откушай кашицы, не то совсем застынет. 

Ох уж эта каша, пакость склизкая! Зато тепла еще. И дымом пахнет. 

А тело, согреваючись помаленьку, начинет дрожати мелко – как бы не выронить миску-то.   
Что ж, застынет так застынет, бог с ней, с кашею; скорей бы вернулся, мочи нет более в виде непотребном сидеть. 

 

\- На вот, прикрой наготу… Угрелся чуток? Вот и хорошо, вот и ладно… Ох и трудно же с тобою! И не сверкай глазами, не сверкай, уж я-то знаю, об чем говорю! А дай-ка щеку твою глянуть, нету ли гною… Эх, знаю наперед, какое лицо скривишь, а все же скажу: напрасно ты, Федор, теперь противишься, напрасно не даешь увесть тебя из темницы твоей! Добро б еще прегрешенья свои искупал смиреньем да молитвою – а ведь единственно гордынюшку тешишь, строптивству потакаешь! Скажешь – нет? Не скажешь… А хоть ругательное скажешь ли? Тоже нет… Ох и трудно с тобою… 

Полны очи монаха печали чистой да терпенья великого.   
Растирает он руки Федора, растирает без отвращенья ступни его. 

\- Али думаешь, батюшка твой, упокой господь душу его, желал бы сыну своему во мешке каменном сгнить, в темноте да в сырости? …Нет, ни об чем не просил меня царь, да я, видишь ли, не слепец! Али худо станет тебе, коль перейдешь из кельи сей в ту, что почище да посветлей? А коль уедешь из обители… Да понял я, понял, что из одной темницы в иную; да все ж, подумал бы… Чего-чего? Не разумею я взоров пламенных твоих, скажи, как положено! Не хочешь? Ну и дальше молчи! Молчи, молчи; я и за двоих могу языком почесать. 

Не разумеет он, как же… Ишь, разгорается в глазах искорка хитрая, да не такая, как, положим, у Васюка Грязного, когда издумывает он пакость какую – добрая то искорка, славная; а хитрости у монаха просты да наивны – впору улыбкой одарить, а то и словом каким. 

\- Сам же сказывал, что сыны у тебя совсем еще крохи – так неужто не желаешь вживе их узреть, в объятья заключить родительские? … Да что с тобою? Зачем дрожишь, опять холодно? Куда, куда отворачиваешься, я ж только из сена того тя выкопал! … Ох, святые угодники, нешто плачешь? Да не мотай, не мотай главою – плачешь таки. Вот и славно, вот и поплачь, давно пора… Преклони, преклони лицо ко плечу моему, так оно завсегда сподручней, когда рядом плечо подходящее… 

И впрямь, подходящее. Твердое да теплое; а коли позабыть на минутку, что за человек теперь обнимает, будто брата, можно и поверить, будто ко плечу отца любимого приник, утешенья ища. 

***   
То ли и вправду захворал, то ли просто сил лишился после плачу долгого – а только когда услыхал сызнова «Ждут тебя», так более и не противился, личико портить не пробовал. Встал молча да и пошел себе, куда повели. 

Пред государем же стащил равнодушно одежку, упал на постель, приготовлену заботливо, лицом вниз упал да и замер, повторяя в себе бесконечно: «Быстрей бы». 

Тут бы Иоанну возрадоваться, возвеселиться от покорности сей – а заместо быстренько Федора оприходовать да восвояси уехать, вдруг да и засмеялся смехом злым. 

\- Вот спасибо, Федюша, вот спасибо! Швырнул государю тело свое, аки кость псу приблудному– а государь тут же и растаял? 

И ничего такого не думал, всего-то пожалел имущество монастырское: рясы-то, чай, денег стоят… 

А коль не собирается Иоанн Васильевич осквернять стены святые – так, наверное, и встать можно. 

Ан нет! Только дернулся, только голову приподнял – навалилась на спину тяжесть теплая, сомкнулись на загривке зубы острые, ногти длинные в бедро белое вонзилися. 

\- Куда, куда собрался? – почти промурлыкал в ухо. – Иль думал, разобижусь да и побрезгую? – и еще глубже ногти свои во кожу вдавил. – Рано, рано, строптивец мой, радуешься! 

И, все еще бедро терзая, стал покрывать поцелуями плечи дрожащие. 

\- Иль придуриваешься, Федюша, царя своего дразнишь? Все ломаешься, аки девка капризная, цену себе набиваешь… 

Разводит коленом ноги стройные, вонзается в тело слабое резко, без жалости, без желанья удовольствием злым умучить, а только лишь утверждая сызнова власть свою. 

Срывается с уст, плотно сжатых, стон невольный, сводит персты бледные судорогой. Больно, ох и больно…   
Что ж, теперь все так, как должно: и душа, и тело пребывают в гармонии, и там болит, и там. 

А Иоанн Васильевич замирает вдруг, с трудом великим похоть в узде удерживая; трется щекою о кудри темные, носом в шелк спутанные зарывается, шепчет нежно-нежно: 

\- Что ж молчишь, окаянный? Иль, думаешь, не разумею: обижен ты на царя за батюшку, за Алексея Данилыча… 

Вздрогнул Федор, изогнулся, забился под государем, скинуть норовя, да не тут-то было; пуще прежнего вжался Иоанн в спину его, двинул бедрами резко – раз, другой двинул, обжигая болью постыдною чуть не до сердца самого, запястья тонкие стиснул, замурлыкал, аки кот, языком по шее Федора проводя: 

\- Обижен, обижен… Да того не понял, что нету вины моей в том, что с Алексеем сталося; один лишь Малюта тут виноватый – уж больно усерден в трудах своих, а того не подумал, что года у Данилыча уж не те… Перестарался малость Гришенька, только и всего! Да не молчи, не молчи, Федя, отвечай царю, не то ведь растерзаю, до беспамятства ухожу, до смерти умучаю… 

\- Воля твоя, - выдавил, вытолкнул из себя с горечью; зажмурившись крепко, выровнял дыханье, принудил тело застыть, успокоиться; растекся по перине куклой безвольною … 

Выдохнул царь предовольно, хватку на запястьях ослабил чуток, а бедрами задвигал быстро да сильно: 

\- Моя, моя, как есть моя; и ныне, и присно, и во веки веков – моя власть, Иоаннова! – голос царя взмывает все выше, становясь звонким да пронзительным; торжество великое эхом от стен отскакивает, оглушает, пригвождает к постели лучше тела государева. 

Иоанн же Васильевич пуще прежнего распаляется, все сильней в Федора вбивается, поцелуями злыми обжигает, метит кожу укусами яростными.   
Федор же, хоть и прикусил щеку свою до крови, все одно не умеет сдержать стонов отчаянных, вскриков беспомощных; лишь сильней лицом в перину вжимается, лишь молится, чтоб поскорей вернуться в темницу свою, в одиночестве блаженном остаться. 

 

\- Что ж снова притих, Федюша? – вроде угомонился государь, вроде насытился, не алчет покуда плоти истерзанной; однако, отпускать не торопится, возлежит рядышком, по спине лениво поглаживает да любуется, небось, делом рук да зубов своих. – Али не знаешь, каких слов жду от тебя? Лишь молви нужное – тут же умчат кони резвые прочь из обители; а дома-то и банька, и кушанья сытные, и наряды богатые… Одно слово твое, Федя! 

Подымается Федор с постели измятой, подымается, на царя вовсе не глядючи, надевает молча наряд свой, мрачный да колючий, проводит рукою по волосам своим, кое-как приглаживая, идет себе ко двери запертой. Идет, не оборачиваясь. 

***   
\- Чем-то прогневил всесильного? – так вопросил инок бессменный, поутру в дверь войдя. 

Федор лишь бровь поднял устало – после давешнего еще сильней ослаб, да еще вдруг озноб непонятный приключился, всю ночь, почитай, трясло. 

\- Велел тебя на воду одну посадить, - пояснил радетель, из-под полы кусок хлеба ржаного доставая. – На вот, спрячь… А игумен-то перечить не смеет. 

Еще бы посмел – это опосля Филиппа да Пимена да прочих монахов, коих и не счесть. 

А хлеб припрятал, отчего б и не припрятать-то. Ежели помалу отщипывать, так дня на три хватит, а то и на все четыре. 

\- Таки до конца решил упрямиться, - и не спрашивает уж, понятливый. – Ну, крепись тогда; я же молиться стану, чтоб умягчил господь сердце… его. 

И, вздохнувши тихонько, перекрестил Федора, благословляя на мученье новое. 

 

К ночи снова сделалось худо, однако ж, заставил себя проглотить кусок мякишу хлебного, в шарик скатанного. Запил водицею, забился в угол, свернулся клубком, зубами непрестанно стуча. Даже с умершими своими говорить не хотелося.   
Поспать бы, да не дает озноб проклятый.   
И поддувает чегой-то… Иль то из-за хвори внезапной мерещится? 

Сел с трудом великим, головой отяжелевшей тряхнул, очи поднял – и обомлел, задохнулся в страхе великом: стоит посередь темницы князь Оболенский-Овчина, давным-давно псарями царскими удушенный, стоит, качается, язык посиневший высунувши, на Федора смотрит глазами горящими. А как поймал взор испуганный Федоров – выбросил вперед руку высохшую, перстом скрюченным на погубителя своего указал.   
А за спиною его – еще один, Федором на пиру отравленный. Лицо опухшее, черное, зубы, что у волка голодного, скалятся. Так же взором гневным прожигает, так же тянет перст указующий.   
И еще отравленный с ним рядышком, а за ними – тощий, в лохмотьях жалких: видать, из тех, кого забавы ради затравили медведями.   
А за этим – и не разобрать толком, одно видать, что окровавленный, изрубленный жестоко саблей острою.   
А там еще кто-то, с седой бородищею; за этим же другие толпятся.   
Горят глаза их пламенем адовым, кривятся рты в усмешках голодных, указуют неумолимо персты обвиняющие на узника одинокого. 

А у стены-то дальней – батюшка. Стоит хмур, головою качает, Петю, братика, за руку держит. Лишь у сих не пылают очи, лишь они не винят ни в чем.   
Однако, и не оградят от гневу праведна, не вмешаются. 

«То, Федюша, чаша твоя, тебе из нее и пить» 

Сгорбился Федор, голову повесил, придавленный грузом незримым, тяжелей коего нет; вцепился руками в волосы свои, глаза зажмурил отчаянно.   
Взвыл слышно едва, лбом к коленям согнутым прижался.   
Уста же повторяют бесконечно: 

\- Виновен, виновен, виновен… 

А прощенья у погубленных не просит. Что им теперь то раскаянье Федорово? 

***   
Стоит сын Алексеев посередь площади, глядит сверху на толпу безмолвную, глядит со страхом великим.   
Бежать бы – да никак, ибо прикручен надежно ко столбу деревянному, а у ног копошится кат презренный, любуется соломенной кучею, что вокруг Федора разложена, любуется да велит еще соломки подбавить.   
Закричать бы – да не хватает воздуху, словно бы вдруг да и закончился весь.   
Грудь огнем жжет, разрывается; в горло же словно песку насыпали щедро. 

Дергается Федор, рот широко раскрывает, молит беззвучно: «Хоть глоточек единый, господи!»   
Да не внемлет Господь, не дает пред смертию вдохнути. 

Выедает очи дымом – зато толпы не видать более.   
Подбирается огонь к краю лохмотьев нищенских, в коих суждено принять Федору конец свой.   
Гудит пламя превесело, радуется, окаянное, кожу лижет языками жгучими. 

И дышать, дышать не можется… 

«Помилуй мя, господи!» - и тут же, будто и впрямь смилостивился Всевышний, явил чудо заради грешника Федора: ни костра, ни ката, ни толпы, один лишь потолок каменный да холод, не хуже пламени обжигающий. 

А воздуху все одно нет, как и не было… 

Опомниться не успел – и уже в пытошной, на дыбе; а Малюта рядышком ухмыляется – и во рту у его не зубы человечьи, а клыки, длиннющие да вострые, и капает с них кровушка свежая; борода же и волосы – языки пламени рыжего. 

И опять холод темниці каменной, а вдали где-то – глас, знакомый смутно, участья непритворного исполненный. 

И снова стена огненная: окружила Федора надежно, не вырваться.   
И вдруг да выплывает из пламени лик царя великого. Брови редкие насуплены сурово, рот в линию тонкую сжат. Хочется крикнуть в лицо его, злое крикнуть, богохульное – да воздуху все еще нет… 

А вот он, Феденька, еще малец совсем, сидит на коне богатырском, в седле, впереди батюшки сверху глядит горделиво, улыбается радостно – и тут же налетают рожи злые татарские, вырывают из рук отцовских, в костер швыряют пылающий. 

И вдруг – палаты царские, пир горой, песни да пляски до упаду; хлопает рука тяжелая по спине – Вяземский, Афонька! Подносит чашу, вина полную, да заместо вина – пламень жидкий, нутро выжигающий… 

И снова площадь, народу полная – да теперь не безмолвствуют люди, не стоят в недвижности. Свист да крик, да словеса ругательные – и все на его, Федора, голову. И жгут его теперь не руки палаческие, а руки холопские…   
И вдруг да и выскакивает из толпы мужик с ведром – росту в мужике с три человеческих, ведро же – с добрый бочонок. И льется, льется сверху вода холодная, заливает очи, за шиворот бежит струйками веселыми. 

 

…Кажется, будто на веки не то что монеты положены – по жернову мельничному, не иначе.   
Пляшут пред глазами мухи черные, пляшут – не напляшутся. Голова кружится прегадостно, руки-ноги не слушают, а в груди все жжет. Но дышать получается, пусть и помалу. 

\- Оклемался, слава тебе господи! – и впрямь, слава: не царь великий у постели стоит, не дух погубленного невинно – радетель, инок благонравный, что все надеется душу Федорову спасти. 

Однако, откуда постель, коли положено Федору в темницe быти? И потолок над головою белый, не каменный, и свету вокруг что-то много… 

\- Нашел я тебя, беспамятного, - словно мысль услыхав, молвит монах. – Метался ты в горячке, кричал беспрестанно, что виновен; уж на что игумен государя боится – а все ж велел перенесть тебя во кельюшку теплую, братьев, в лекарстве разумеющих, призвал… 

Вот оно как, хочет ответить Федор, да скручивает все тело судорогой страшною, раздирает изнутри кашель злой. 

А радетель уж рядом: подымает бережно, усаживает, спиною ко груди своей прислоняет. 

\- Вот-вот; ко горячке твоей в придачу еще и эта напасть приключилася… Думали, задохнешься совсем. 

\- Он-то знает? – голос-то, голос слабый совсем, слова же с трудом перевеликим из горла саднящего выталкиваются. 

\- А то! – ерзает, брат святой, поудобней Федора на груди своей устраивает. – Да ты, может, пить желаешь? Нет? Ну, как пожелаешь, сразу и скажи, не упрямься… Так вот: игумен-то, как обсустроили тебя, тут же кинулся государю писать; тем же, кто вкруг тебя не хлопотал, повелел молитву творить за здравие твое. 

\- Приезжал ли? – и опять скрутило, и опять монах ждет смиренно, покуда сможет Федор говорить. – Иль померещилось мне во бреду горячечном?   
\- Приезжал, - странное слышится в голосе инока: злорадство тайное, человеку божьему вроде как не положенное. – Чуть не главою об пол бился, на коленках возле тебя, страдальца, ползал, взывал к тебе, горы златые обещал, коли очнешься…   
\- Я б посмеялся, ей-богу, да не достанет силы…   
\- Посмейся, посмейся; ты ведь, Федор Алексеевич, внял мольбам царевым, отверз очи мутные… Он-то, как узрел, чуть не до потолку подпрыгнул с радости; а ты, чудушко, возьми да и прокляни его, да притом так ласково, что я умилился даже.   
\- Ох, - рассмеялся все ж, смехом хриплым, лающим. – Так таки проклял?   
\- Ага. И тут же сызнова в беспамятство свое брякнулся. А мы потом демона из тебя изгоняли, по повелению высочайшему.   
\- И как? Изгнали?   
\- Игумен моливил – изгнали; меня же, грешника, великие сомнения берут…

***   
Страшней всего было, когда пригрезилось во бреду, будто закипает в жилах кровушка, пузырями алыми лопается, рвет вены да кожу, заполняет рот потоком соленым. 

А как очнулся, от кашлю задыхаючись, ко рту руку с усильем великим поднес – так и окрасилась длань бледная цветом красным; да что длань – даже на рукав рубахи белой, в кою облекли, из темницы забравши, сколько-то капель попало… 

Перевернулся кое-как на бок правый, чтоб не захлебнутися, на ладонь свою уставился задумчиво. 

Так и застал его радетель, сумрачный да озабоченный. 

\- Не думал, не гадал, - просипел Федор, взору от кожи белой, алым раскрашенной, не отводя, - что столь жалко закончится… 

\- Что ж ты, - радетель, добрый человек, присел рядышком, руку окровавлену тряпицей отер, - раньше времени себя хоронишь. 

Ничего не ответил, лишь прикрыл ненадолго очи усталые.   
Так и вопросил, не открывая: 

\- А что, брат святой, спасенье души твоей свершилось ли? 

Долго молчал инок, долго с духом собирался, наконец молвил тихо: 

\- Сего не ведаю. Однако, не умею уж ненавидеть вас, Басмановых, по-прежнему.   
\- Добро, монах, добро… А дашь ли слово крепкое, клятву нерушимую, исполнишь ли последнюю волюшку мою?   
\- Игумну… 

\- Не знаю я игумена твоего! – страшен крик из горла вырвался, страшен тем, что не громче шепоту. – Не знаю и знать не желаю; тебе ж верю пуще себя самого, ибо не лицемерно ненавидел, нелицемерны ж были и заботы твои; такого человека мне надобно, такой, коль пообещает – то и сделает. 

И откуда только силы взялись: вскочил в волненьи, сел на ложе своем прямо, будто палку проглотивши, пронзил радетеля взором яростным. 

А что скрутило сызнова – то не беда, то уж даже и привычно. 

Усмехнулся монах невесело, дождался, покуда уймется кашель злой, рот Федоров вытер старательно. Уложил обратно, накрыл периною теплою. 

\- Что ж… Говори; коли то в силах моих – исполню волю твою в точности. 

\- В силах, в силах, - прошептал измученно. 

Поспать бы теперь, да неможно; по всему видать, времени мало совсем. 

«После отоспишься» 

\- Коли будет милостив Господь, - начал торопливо, в руку радетеля слабо вцепившись, - коли сбережет сынов моих от смерти да напастей… Коли ты, брат, жив будешь… Сыщи их, сыщи детей моих, Петра да Ивана, а когда сыщешь – только и расскажи, да без утайки, каков был Федор настоящий. Да еще передай, чтоб не стыдились имени Басмановых, да не слушали чтоб сплетников: не осквернился родитель их отцеубийством, нет на нем вины сей и не было. 

Подступает к горлу кашель, изнутри раздирает когтями преострыми; Федор же кашлем тем давится, до слез давится, до лица покрасневшего. Ждет ответу радетеля, сжимает умоляюще пальцы его. 

\- Обещаю, - говорит наконец инок голосом треснувшим. – Обещаю, Федор Алексеевич. 

\- Слава богу, - шепчет умирающий пред тем, как задохнуться по новой от кашлю надсадного. 

Радетель только головою качает, гладит плечо вздрагивающее, отходит ненадолго, чтоб воды прохладной поднесть. 

А Федор-то не закончил покуда: главное сделано, осталась малость одна, последняя… 

\- Еще попрошу, уж не обессудь: а коли сослужишь мне ту же службу, что и батюшке моему сослужил – не обеспокою тебя более. 

Усмехается радетель кривенько, да с пониманьем: 

\- Сперва, значит, слово взял… 

Отвечает Федор такою же точно усмешкою: 

\- Так оно, брат, надежней. Помоги-ка с постели слезть, негоже исповедаться, на спине праздно валяючись.   
\- Хворому-то…   
\- Руку дай! И помолись, пожалуй, об укрепленьи духа твоего. 

Хмурится монах. С ложа поднятись помогает, а хмурится, кусает губы свои. 

\- Точно теперь желаешь? 

\- Точно, точно, - ноги дрожат позорно, не держат совсем; и на коленях оно, пожалуй, куда как приятней, чем шататься, будто на ветру тростиночка. – Покуда не избыл еще решимости… Да ты сядь, сядь: долго говорить буду, много чего сказать надобно. 

И садится монах на край постели измятой; и склоняет Федор голову, тяжелую да болящую, воспоминаний мучительных полную; говорит, почти вовсе не кашляя, говорит ровно да без торопливости; вспоминает и то, об чем, казалось, позабыл давным-давно – ан нет, повылезло таки… Ну и хорошо, ну и славно.   
Все ж, исповедь сия – последняя. 

 

…Бледен монах, бледен, будто в предсмертный час свой. 

Но все ж, когда говорит он положенное: «Очищается раб божий Федор», не дрожит глас его, не срывается. 

***   
\- Что же ты, Федюша? – печален лик государев, а взор-то, взор подозрителен; вглядывается Иоанн в лицо бледное, ищет, должно быть, следы притворства великого. А может, демона, коего не было никогда, увидеть страшится. И мнет, мнет неистово персты истончившиеся. 

А Федюше все одно. Глядит сквозь царя великого взором загадочным, да все в себя вслушивается, ищет злобы, а может, горечи – а находит лишь пустоту легкую, серебристую, аки туман рассветный. 

Неужто и впрямь очистился?   
Сколько ведь раз исповедался, сколько раз вгонял иноков незнакомых во страх великий: бывало, подумает об воздаяньи посмертном, преисполнится ужасу да и скачет в церковь, да и бьет поклоны земные, дает вклады богатые… И вроде легчало опосля того, как отбарабанивал торопливо список прегрешений свеженьких – да ужас зубастый все одно неподалеку обретался.   
Теперь же – ничего. Ей богу, ничего… 

Государь все не уходит, все терзает персты безвольные, ко рту своему то и дело подносит, корит Федора за строптивость да своеволие. То шепчет умоляюще, то взвивается вдруг, кричит что-то злобно. 

Не слушает Федор. 

Посмеяться б с того, что стоит царь великий, государь всесильный да грозный, на коленях пред постелью опальника своего, посмеяться б от души – да не хочется.   
Сказать бы слова прощенья – да разве ж можно перед смертию неправду речь.   
Проклянуть бы еще разок, теперь уже при памяти – да ни к чему оно.   
Ибо был Иоанн всего лишь орудием божьим, ибо каждый должен за грехи свои муку принять. 

\- Прощай, государь, - хрип слабый прерывает излиянья Иоанновы. – Прощай; едва ль еще свидимся. 

И, руку свою из хватки царевой вырвавши, до стены отвернуться, ко камню прохладному лбом прислониться.   
Закрыть очи да слушать, как бьется в груди сердце измученное.   
Пока еще бьется.   
Срывается на галоп отчаянный, когда сжимает грудь обречем железным, когда, скребя ногтями по кладке каменной, пытается Федор сделать вдох малый. 

\- Федька! Не дури, слышишь?!! Федька, скотина, не смей, не смей!!! Да я тебя… Да я тебе… Федька! Федю-уша!!!! 

Открывается дверь кельи, открывается с грохотом великим, голоса беспокойные заглушают вой Иоаннов…   
Игумен? Братия?   
Может, и радетель где-то там, за спинами черными. Хмурит брови свои, вспоминает слово данное да беззвучно молитву творит. 

Все одно Федору. Занят он, сильно занят.   
Помирает Федюша Басманов, сын Алексея Даниловича. 

***   
\- Долгонько ж ты, сынок, собирался!   
\- Заждались, заждались, братик! 

Вот тебе, баушка, и Юрьев день!   
Ни чертей с вилами, ни Петра с ключами, ни ангелов суровых – поле широкое, нескончаемое, дорогой ровною пополам перерезанное. 

И ведь знакомо поле, ой знакомо… Нешто то самое, где мальцом шаловливым ловил жуков да кузнечиков, валялся до одури во траве густой, рвал васильки для матушки? 

Точно, точно, оно, родимое! Вон и кустик бузинный, под коим давным-давно от батюшки прятался, когда вздумал тот поучить сынка уму-разуму… 

Батюшка же и братик Петя – вон они, аккурат посередь дороги. Стоят, улыбаются. Петька от нетерпенья да от радости аж подпрыгивает. 

Иди же к нам, сыне, брате, иди; без тебя нейдется по дороге широкой, по дороге ровной, что ведет в края неизведаны; без тебя не покинуть нам полюшка, светом солнечным залитого. 

 

…А коли глянуть вправо – узришь сынов своих: спят, ангелочки, спят, обнявшись, щечками прижавшись.   
Дай бог, чтоб и дальше так же крепко друг друга любили. 

А коли влево взор устремить – узришь радетеля, от души опечаленного.   
Смятенье великое царит в душе его – да обет свой твердо сдержати намерен. 

А коли глянуть глубже – а теперь-то, теперь-то можно! – так узришь даже и помышления тайные, и сожаления явные, и грехи прошлые… Да ни к чему оно.   
Разве запомнить накрепко имя, при крещеньи радетелю данное – Михаил. 

Благословен будь, Михаил, инок смиренный, друг нежданный. Да минуют тебя горести великие, да сбудется моленье твое, да спасешь ты не одну душу грешную… 

 

А коли назад обернуться – узришь, как бьется об пол келейки, лоб до крови расшибая, царь великий, как рвет в отчаяньи бороду свою.   
Ну да ничего, утешится. 

Смотреть же должно вперед, туда, где ждут-не дождутся сродственники любимые. 

Руку правую крепко сжимает батюшка, левую нетерпеливо дергает братик меньший.   
Впереди же – путь неблизкий: не видно дороге конца-краю, неведомо, что в конце пути великого ждет. 

Да что б не ждало теперь, а не один по дороге сей пройду. Не один. 

Назад же – не обернусь более. 

 

Конец


End file.
